Soup's On!
by ReiAkari
Summary: 5 former Gundam Pilots and a Hot Tub... (Get those hentai thoughts out of your head) Random Sillyness fic. Please R+R


Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Author's Note:Setting: After Endless Waltz…Quatre invited his friends to try out his new hot tub…(No hentai-thoughts allowed.This is a silly fic inspired by true events…slightly OOC)

Soup's On! 

By [ReiAkari][1]

Wufei stared suspiciously at the large pool of swirling water."Is this thing safe?" he demanded as he glared at the blond young man carefully laying his towel out in the sun.

"It's just a hot tub, Wu." Duo laughed as he patted the Wufei on the back."Think of it as a man-made hot springs…without the required nudity." He said with a wink.

Wufei growled at the hot tub in disgust.

Duo rushed up the stairs of the hot tub and jumped in, sending a wave of hot water in Wufei's direction.Their screams could be heard throughout Quatre's mansion. 

"Ow!" Duo wailed as he shook the offending water from his braid."How high do you have that thing set on?" he shouted at Quatre.

"I think I'm severely burned!" Wufei complained loudly as he ringed his shirt.

"Hmm…"Quarte stepped to the edge of the hot tub and looked at the temperature panel."It's a little bit over 100 degrees.I guess I can turn the temperature down a bit."He smiled and pressed a couple of buttons."It'll take a couple of minutes for the temperature to drop, so I'll go make some lemonade.Why don't you two go see what is taking Heero and Trowa so long?"

Duo stomped loudly over to his deserted towel, and with a flourish draped it over his damp body."You heard our former leader…Let's go!" and grabbed Wufei by the arm.

"Why do you have your towel draped over your shoulders like that?"Wufei instantly regretted asking the question as the smirk grew across Duo's face.

"I have once again become Shinigami!" Duo shouted dramatically as he flung the damp beach towel around like a cape.He stopped for a second and looked Wufei in the eyes. "Seriously, where does Quatre buy his towels? These things are huge!"

Wufei glared at the violet-eyed ex-pilot for a second, debating on whether he should tempt fate by slapping him, or to just go find the other two.Picking the latter option, he turned and headed for the living room.

They found Heero sitting in the parlor involved in an intense game of poker with Rashid and a handful of Maganacs.Heero looked a little out of place in his bright royal blue swimming trunks, surrounded by men fully-dressed in khakis.His large beach towel was neatly folded next to him, and it was clear that this round was almost over.

"I raise you $100." Heero stated as he added brightly colored chips to the impressively large pile of chips.

Rashid looked like he was the only one left in the game against Heero. The tall man looked as though he was about to faint.His brow was drenched in sweat, and his hands were trembling.Duo looked over his shoulder, two pairs.He bounded over to attempt to look over Heero's shoulder but was greeted by a handgun aimed squarely at his forehead.

"I was just curious." Duo huffed, as he dramatically flapped his towel purposely swiping the back of Heero's head.

"It's obvious that Rashid is bluffing." Wufei boomed. 

That was Rashid's breaking point."I fold." He said ashe dramatically slammed his hand on the card table.

"Actually, I was the one who was bluffing." Heero stated calmly as he collected his winnings.

Duo bounded up and looked at Heero's abandoned hand."Ha! A three of spades, a queen of diamonds…you couldn't have won with this.Man, you were REALLY bluffing."

"I assume the hot tub is ready." Heero replied as he picked up his towel and headed towards the back of the mansion.

"Well, the first part of our mission is completed…" Duo said to Wufei as they headed for the kitchen. "Come on!Are you having any fun?"

"No!" Wufei huffed."I'll be outside!"He shouted as he walked quickly towards the patio.

"For a guy on vacation…" Duo murmured as he walked in the kitchen."Mission status report!"

"Duo!" Quatre jumped and nearly dropped the large pitcher of lemonade."You scared me!"

"Found target number one, he is waiting outside as we speak!" Duo reported.

Quatre giggled."Well, abort the mission pilot 02, I already found Trowa.He should be outside."

As if in answer loud music began to boom from the pool area.Quatre smiled."Heero must have found the sound system."Suddenly the music changed, only to be changed again.

"Wufei, Heero, Trowa, alone with the sound system…this is not good.I can see it now.Wufei and Heero demanding the music, and a silent Trowa at the control panel." Duo laughed.

"I refuse to listen to that crap!" Wufei's shouts could be heard through the kitchen window.

"That is not crap." Heero stated loudly over the ever-changing music.

"I don't care."Trowa mumbled as he clicked through the channels.He finally settled on one of Quatre's classical music CD's, and sat in one of the lawn chairs.

Quatre and Duo appeared with lemonade and a couple of glasses.Duo sat down the glasses in his hand, and flung his cape/beach towel in the air as he rushed towards the hot tub.

"Bonzai!" He shouted as he jumped into the swirling water.He immediately jumped from the hot tub and into the pool.He surfaced from the cold water with a high-pitched yelp."That was bad ideas two and three for today."

Quatre sat in the hot tub with a sigh."It's still too hot, Duo?" Duo nodded his head as he treaded in the swimming pool.

"I think I'll stick with the ice cold water today."

Quatre sat comfortably in the hot tub for a few seconds and then completely submerged his head."It sure feels nice in here."He looked to his friends.Trowa was sitting in the lawn chair staring at the sky, Heero and Wufei were fighting over the sound system, and Duo was diving into the swimming pool."Sitting in a hot tub isn't fun alone…" Quatre said loudly before turning on the jet streams. 

Wufei stopped fighting with Heero to stare at the agitated water."Cool." He said as he set down the towel he was currently using as a weapon against Heero.

"Get in." Quatre offered.

Wufei started to sit in the hot tub, but he was sitting very slowly.First the toes, then the feet, followed by his calves, and then he completely stopped at his knees."This water is VERY hot."

"I know." Quatre sighed."I can't turn it down anymore, or I'll have to call this a lukewarm tub party."

"Is your skin supposed to look like that?" Wufei asked suspiciously.

Quatre looked down.His normally pale skin was a healthy pinkish color."I guess."

"You look like a boiled lobster…" Wufei continued ignoring him."For all you know you are cooking yourself!Look at my legs!They are turning red!"

"A Quatre stew…" Heero stated."With a hint of Duo and a dash of Wufei."

At the sound of Heero's unintentional joke, Trowa burst in to peals of laughter."Stew!" Trowa gasped between his uncontrollable laughs."A pilot stew!" he shouted."Soups on!" he choked before collapsing on the ground."Best served with lemonade!"he added while laughing insanely, tears streaming down the side of his face.

"You had to get him started."Duo shook his head at Heero.

# ~Owari~

Auther's note:It's pretty silly, huh? Please R+R.A little something I wrote when I got sidetracked from writing my other series.I'll post the next chapters to my series soon, I promise. ^_^ReiAkari

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



End file.
